


Damned if you do...

by Hattingmad



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Backstory, I don't know why I wrote this, I'm very sorry, M/M, Porn with too much plot, legitimately awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattingmad/pseuds/Hattingmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer/Beelzebub smut, with a somewhat odd take on the Fall and its aftermath, filial love, and the like. Or, 'the one where the devil has a heart.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned if you do...

"Beel...you're my brother."  
Sandalwood, leather and cinnamon engulfed his senses as Beelzebub moved closer, his cologne heady and drugging. Luce leaned back in his seat, a dull throb at his temples pulsing in sync with the one between his legs. He needed space, he needed to put a stop to this, he needed... damn if Beel didn't smell utterly intoxicating, though.  
"Yeah." Beel wedged his knee between Luce's legs, parting his thighs as he hovered over him on the couch.  
"You've been with me since the beginning."  
"Yeah." He licked his lips, barely restraining a chuckle as he watched Luce become riveted by the motion.  
"But you're my brother."  
Beel raised an eyebrow. "And that matters because why, exactly? Oh, right. It doesn't."  
"Does."  
"Why? Because He said it did? When was the last time you listened to anything He said?" Beel shed his shirt between one breath and the next, his glamour falling away, the brand marking him as one of the fallen clearly visible over the space where his heart had been, long ago. It was oddly beautiful, even though its meaning was infuriating, repulsive... wait.  
"Beel." Luce loosened his tie, tugging at his shirt collar. "It's not that. You don't have--I mean, none of you do." Except for him. Of course, Luce was obliged to keep his heart, the better to torment him with. It was a small mercy that the others couldn't feel in the same ways anymore.  
Not that witnessing Uriel rip their hearts right out of their chests, his hand coming away black and smoking had been a picnic for Luce, either. He could still hear the screaming, even now. That the brands left in their place were holy binding symbols, for control, so that even the weakest human could cast them out--again and again, forced to reenact their banishment... that was just the metaphorical shitty icing on the proverbial fuck-you cake, wasn't it.  
"So how can you say you--?"  
"Luce, if I've ever come close to loving anything, it's been you." The smile he gave Luce was fond, almost gentle. "And don't tell me I'm not hot shit in this body, because you know I am." In more ways than one. His body heat would have been overpowering to a human.  
"You're a twisted individual, you know that?"  
"Uh, hello, demon? Last time I checked, we still had a monopoly on that. Luce, c'mon, I've seen the way you watch me sometimes, when I'm at the club grinding up on some sweet young thing who won't remember her own name in the morning..." Luce closed his eyes and took in shallow breaths, trying not to remember, trying not to see the picture Beel painted in his mind, clear as anything--his gyrating hips, that ass, the way he whispered into their ears and bit their necks from behind, his little victory shudder when they moaned, so decadent even he was tempted--  
"As the father of lies, I have the prerogative to tell you I've got no clue what you're going on about."  
"And as your oldest friend, I'm ignoring you and paying more attention to this." He gazed with undisguised desire at Luce's slacks, the lines of the fabric rather marred by his current predicament.

Everything happened in a bit of a blur, then. Beel moved with supernatural speed, his hands flying into motion, and before Luce could do more than lift an eyebrow, his slacks were pooled around his ankles, his belt undone, and Beel was kneeling in front of him--with Luce's cock in his mouth.  
"Jesus, Beel!" The curse exploded from him before he could think better of it, and Beel hissed, teeth scraping at his skin at the name. It didn't affect Luce the way it did other demons--he hadn't meant to forget. "Ah, fuck, you don't do anything by halves, do you?" He pushed his fingers into Beel's unruly black hair, raking his scalp in apology, unable to do anything other than stare at the spectacle he made. And then Beel started moving, and Luce hardly cared about all the reasons Beel shouldn't be sucking his cock like he was going for Olympic gold in the fuck-toy championships and moaning around it like he was the one getting sucked off instead of Luce.  
Beel licked him again from base to tip, before gazing up at him through heavy lids and whispering, "you taste like home." There was naked longing on his face.  
Home. After all this time, that there was anything left of Heaven in him shocked him to his core.  
"Can't wait. Have to have you. Need you in me, make me whole," Beel groaned, moving up Luce's body only to straddle him and sink down on his cock with a practiced ease like they'd been doing this their whole lives. Seated fully inside him, Luce had to agree. He rocked experimentally and his eyes practically crossed at the sensation. "Fuck, Beel. So hot and tight, 's like you were made for me."  
"Was. Am." Beel agreed.  
Whole. Being with Beel like this--it was blasphemy. It was divine. It was his.  
And no one was going to take it away.  
He'd never been one for prophecy, and he'd always thought Revelations was complete twaddle written by a lunatic on drugs, but... well, he supposed there were things worth fighting for.  
Right. If the old man wanted a war, Luce would give him one. Eventually. When he felt like it. If he felt like it. Later. Not now.  
For now, for once, it didn't hurt, keeping his heart. He'd try to hold onto that, when the darkness took him.  
Home...there were many ways, to be home. As it is said, so is it written, forever and ever, amen.


End file.
